younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Young
Young & Sandwich is the eight episode in season 2 of Young & Hungryhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt4371202/?ref_=ttep_ep6. It premiered May 13, 2015 Plot Gabi sets Sofia up with Ruben, a "man in a suit". Once Sofia leaves with joy, Gabi find out that Ruben works as a sandwich. Yolanda announces that she is dating a guy named Marco, who used to date Elliot. Meanwhile, Josh admits he still has feelings for Gabi, after being conflicted about Caroline's engagement announcement. Episode Summary The episode starts with Sofia making cereal and downloading a movie in her pyjamas. Gabi comes in dressed to go out and party on a friday night. They at first don't look at each other. But when they see they are ready for different occasions they ask each other "aren't you gonna change." Gabi told Sofia her dating life is a mess and she should start dating but Sofia doesn't think so. She says all of the perfect guys are taken. Suddenly Yolanda comes in happly saying she met the perfect guy on an online dating app. So after Sofia leaves the room Gabi decides to sign Sofia in and find her a date. The next day, Gabi was at work and Elliot came in and told Gabi to helps him hide Josh's stuff so he wouldn't see that Caroline announced her engagment. Gabi was shocked how fast was that. But on Elliot's bad luck Josh entered and said that Yolanda told him Caroline is engaged. Gabi told him just because Caroline is engaged he dose not need to feel bad about himself, but Josh said he does not. He explained they weren't meant to be so he's happy for her, but Elliot said that he doesn't need to be brave for them. Minutes later Gabi was cooking, Elliot was on his laptop. Gabi asked him to check her phone because everytime it dings it means Sofia got her match on that dating website. But Elliot didn't want to help so Gabi had to look with her nose cause she had dirty hands off making dumplings. Elliot told her statisticaly phones are dirtier than toilet seats so Gabi went to wash her face. Yolanda came in and asked if she looks okay for her date with Marco, then she went away for a second. The doorbell reng and Elliot went to open. He saw Marco and realised her knows him because they used to date. Meanwhile Gabi was sitting with Ruben a guy she found for Sofia at the Cafe and he told him to lie to Sofia that he is a friend of Cooper and he's not from the dating site. He said he can't lie to her but when he sees her he says he's comfotable laying. Then they sit together. The next morning Sofia woke up and was feeling happy because her date went well. She told Gabi he's great and has a good background check. Ruben stayed over for the night and when Sofia went to take the shower he came into the living room where Gabi was and she saw him in a weid wardrobe and he told her he is the sandwich. Gabi tells him he can't tell Sofia. Later at work Josh tells he went to Caroline's place to congratulate her on her engagment but he instead gave her an orgasm and tells Gabi they had sex. Minutes later Yolanda and Elliot were talking and he told her he used to date Marco. After work Gabi went to the apartment where Gabi told Sofia that Ruben works as a sandwich. So Sofia and Gabi went to tell him a pice of their mind and they went to attakc him only to find out that it was a woman in the suit and not Ruben. So when Ruben the showed up he told he lied to her cause Gabi told him too. Sofia was surprised and mad at Gabi. Meanwhile Yolanda was having a date with Marco but she kept imagining Elliot so she left. Back at the Kaminski casa Josh was training boxing with Elliot and he realised he still has feelings for Gabi. Meanwhile Sofia and Gabi had a talk and Sofia forgave Gabi and realised she's too picky so she ran to tell Ruben she's sorry and she kissed him. On the end Elliot was having a date with Marco and he imagined Yolanda. Cast Main Cast Guest Cast *Dorenda Moore as Sandwich *John Gabriel as Ruben *Rico E. Anderson as Marco Trivia *Caroline is engegd. But she won't be for long because she and josh had sex. *Sofia hasn't been on a date in a while. *Yolanda met a perfect guy called Marco. *Accoarding to Elliot phones are dirtier than toilet seats. *Gabi signed Sofia into web dating page. *Marco, Yolanda's date used to date Elliot.Meaning He's Bisexual. *Marco dumped Elliot on the Madonna concert. *Sofia has a policy: "Booty's gotta wait for at least the seventh date" *Ruben is Sammy the Sandwich. *Josh and Caroline had sex. *Josh realised he still has feelings for Gabi. Dishes #Dumplings Production *Filming started on February 3, 2015. *Filming wrapped on February 7, 2015. *The scenes were shot outside the studio for the first time.. *This episode was shot before the sixth and seventh episode, because of the scenes outside the studio. *After this episode the cast took a short break and they didn't film the ninth (Young & Pretty Woman) episode right away. Locations *San Francisco **Sofia and Gabi's apartment **Josh's apartment **San Fran Cafe **San Fran Restaurant Music Featured *"I Like That" by Shridha and Sidh Solanki (theme song) Quotes TBA Transcript Gallery |-|Promotional= Đgkj.jpg Šgj.jpg Đđđfgj.jpg Đđđđzuk.jpg Đđđđđo.jpg Đđđđđđgfj.jpg Đđđđđđđgk.jpg Đđđđđđđđizr.jpg Đđđđđđđđđjh.jpg Đđđđđđđđđđkgh.jpg Đđđđđđđđđđđuo.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Šg.jpg Se.jpg Ptuu.jpg Đcf.jpg Đđz.jpg Đđđvgh.jpg Navigational References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes